The Awesome Brother!
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Adik adalah salah satu bentuk pencemaran, perusakan karakter, dan penganggu. Dan semakin hari, pikiran itu makin kuat di hati Gilbo. SAY NO TO BRUDAAAAA!/rating untk bahasa dan adegan fanservice *loh*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Gillbert udah libur! Dia sekolah di luar negri (gaya) dan baru sekarang pulang setelah 3 tahun ngedekem di asrama.

Rencana : Ketemu Elizavetha-sok-soan ngobrol ala temen lama-ajak jalan -nembak-jadian.

kencan-hangout sama duo idiot-kencan-tidur-kencan-menyebarkan asas awesome-kencan.

Awesome banget bukan? Tapi dia terjebak di rumah bersama adiknya yang gak unyu itu. Udah mau tiga tahun, tapi pendiem banget. Gillbo malah curiga, jangan-jangan nih anak kena kelainan lagi. Dari potongan rambutnya sih, udah jelas banget dia gak akan se awesome kakaknya.

Adik adalah salah satu bentuk pencemaran, perusakan karakter, dan penganggu. Dan semakin hari, pikiran itu makin kuat di hati Gilbo.

SAY NO TO BRUDAAAAA!

**Include :** AU, chibi!German, Chibi!italia Brother, bahasa geje, typo, dll, dst

**Gilbo, Ludwig,** dan sederet tokoh **Hetalia** dari** Hima**-papa

* * *

Gillbert membalikkan badannya dari tengkurep menjadi telentang. Gak awesome! Udah hampir seminggu. Liburannya yang harusnya _awesome_ bener bener asem! Ini sih kayak cuma pindah tidur dari asrama ke rumah. Dia harus jagain adiknya, si Luddy-pala-kuning-rata karena orangtuanya merasa mereka butuh bulan madu kedua.

Dan dia, Gillbert remaja _awesome,_ harus menghabiskan liburan dengan nyuapin bubur, bikinin susu, ganti popok, dll, dst, dkk.

Luddy dateng dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Keberatan popok, kali dia...

Apa Gilbo sayang pada adiknya? Tau deh. Apakah Gilbo SEKARANG sayang adiknya? Tidak.

Dulu sih, sebelum ada si Luddy dia bisa main kemana aja. Tinggal kunci rumah, beres.

Sekarang mau kemana-mana harus mikir dulu, kalau ikut acara temen, harus bawa Luddy, kalau enggak, ngebangkai di rumah.

AAAKH! Buat apa sih adek. Dia sendiri aja udah cukup. Pemerintah juga kasian kan kudu dapet beban satu biji lagi. Mana gak awesome kayak si Luddy lagi.

Gillbert lalu duduk. Oh ya! Ajakin si dua anak sableng itu aja!

"Halo, Francis? Dimana lo? Apa? Paris? Pulang kampung? Mana ada pulang kampung ke Paris. Itu sih namanya pulang kota. Hah? Garing. Jenggot lu garing!

Kapan lu balik? ooh. He eh. Minggu depan udah pulang? Bawain menara Eifel ya. Hah? Menara yang elo? Mak...NAJIS!

Iya. Gak kemana-mana. Gua ngurusin si pala-rata...Adek gua. Bukan. Pantat gua emang rata, tapi kepala dia lebih rata lagi. Iya, si Ludwig. Niatan gua mau ngajakin lu main di rumah biar gak ngebangke. Ya udah deh, gua coba telpon si Antonio. Hati-hati ya bro."

"Halo, Antonio! Lu lagi dimana? Di rumah? Sendiri? Beneran gak ada orang? GEBLEK! Mana mau gua nge_ raep_ lu!

iya. Main ke sini dong. Bawa makanan yang banyak. Ayolah _amigo_, masa kau tega melihat sahabatmu yang awesome ini lumutan sebagai _babysitter_? Oh, lagi ada sodara...Hm...ajak aja sodaranya ke sini...Hah? Lagi ke bonbin? Terus ngapain lu pamer ada sodara? SI Francis lagi berbinal ria dibawah menara Eifel. He eh. Nengokin engkokngnya. Pokoknya gua tunggu lo! Adek gua? Iya ada. Makanya gua sebel...ok. Thanks Bro,".

Lumayan. Seenggaknya ada orang yang bakal nemenin dia.

Tok-tok-tok.

Gila, cepet amat si Antonio dateng. Gillbert langsung berjalan dan membuka pintu. Tapi yang ada didepannya bukan si _tomatomania_ itu.

"Hei, Gilbo, lumutan ya?" Elizavetha, anak rumah sebelah.

"Hah, Elz. Gua kira si Antonio. Ngapain? Masuk dulu, deh," Gilbo mempersilahkan Elizavetha masuk.

"Gak usah. Gua ada urusan habis ini. Cuma mau ngirimin kue doang kok. Mama habis masak," Elizavetha memberikan piring yang tertutup tissue.

"_Danke_. Liburan kemana aja, lu?" Gillbert mengintip piring berisi kue kering.

"hehehe," tiba-tiba Elizavetha tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Hah?" Gilbo mencomot satu kuenya.

"Gua...di ajak nonton sama si kakak piano. Tau kan? Yang pindah ke Austria, doi baru balik kemarin,"

Gillbert berhenti mengunyah. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Wah, hebat juga lo. Pasang pelet dimana?" BRUAK. Gillbert tersungkur kelantai akibat tonjokan keras Elizavetha.

"Becanda...Kapan?" Gillbert berdiri dan memungut kue-kue yang terjatuh. Lumayan. Belum lima menit.

"Hari ini. Kalo bukan buat nganterin kue, gua udah berangkat sekarang. Yuk ah, gua duluan ya. Salam buat Ludd!" Elizavetha sambil melambai bersemangat.

"Elz!" Eliza berbalik.

"Hmm? Gua cantik? Emang," Eliza nyengir. Sebenarnya Gillbert ingin dia yang mengatakan itu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

"Jangan pergi!"

"Hah?" Eliza berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"So...soalnya...si Roderich..."

Eliza menunggu.

"Roderich itu...Homo!"

"Kirain mau ngomong apa...Lucu deh. Kalau si Roderich homo, lu apaan? Banci albino homo?"

"Dia gak suka sama cewek jelek! Apalagi yang kayak lo!"

Eliza diam. Gill malah terus meracau.

"Sok-sok an manjangin rambut. Mending kalo cocok. Lu jadi kayak tarzan kota! Apalagi bunga di kepala lo! Kalau jelek ya jelek aja!"

"Diem gak lo..." suara Eliza makin dalam. Tangannya bergetar.

"Hahah. Mimpi lo jalan sama si Roderich. Paling dia cuma kasian, atau lagi taruhan gak jelas sama temannya," Gillbert tertawa.

Plak. Gillbert memegang pipinya yang memanas. Eliza menarik lagi tangannya yang perih,

"Padahal sebenarnya gua seneng akhirnya temen baik gua pulang dari asrama, Gill..." butir air mata jatuh, dan Eliza segera lari menjauh.

Gillbert membanting pintu.

Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan tekad akan mengajak Eliza jalan-jalan liburan ini...bahkan lebih. Dia ingin melewati batas dari sekedar teman masa kecil. Tapi gara-gara si Luddy-pala-kentang...

Dan sekarang, Eliza pasti sedang bersenang-senang bersama si Roddy itu...Gillbert terduduk, bersandar ke pintu. Padahal hanya saat liburan ini dia bisa bertemu dengan Eliza mengingat sekolah mereka yang berbeda. Harusnya Eliza berkata pada orang lain,

"Iya, aku diajak jalan sama Gillbert, anak awesome yang sekolah di asrama keren itu, loh" bukannya sama si anak-baru-pulang-dari-austria itu...

Ludwig merangkak kearahnya.

"Seem? Nangis?" tangan mungilnya menggapai pipi Gillbert yang basah.

Gillbert memandangaanak di depannya. Sam sem sam sem. Awesome, owak! Semuanya gara-gara lo, bocah. Coba lo gak ada, gua udah berhasil nge gaet si Elz, sekarang.

Gillbert berdiri, masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil jaket dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu, meninggalkan Luddy sendiri di rumah.

"Gua ke rumah lo sekarang." ia mengetik SMS dan mengirimkannya pada Antonio.

* * *

"Luddy mana?" Antonio berjalan di depan Gillbert dan masuk ke kamarnya. Gillbert segera menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur Antonio, melihat sekeliling sebentar, dan mengambil majalah di dekatnya.

"Ada di rumah,"

"Gak di bawa?" Antonio duduk didepan komputernya.

"Ngapain. Repot." Gillbert membalik majalahnya.

"Gak papa padahal. Gua juga lagi nganggur,"

Gillbert menurunkan majalahnya dan menatap Antonio yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Justru karena ada lo gua jadi khawatir," Gillbert kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Elizavetha ya?" Antonio menggeser kursi koputernya hingga kedekat Gillbert.

"Ha?" Gillbert berusaha terdengar sebiasa mungkin.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?" Antonio memeluk senderan kursinya.

"Dia pergi jalan-jalan,"

"Sama?"

"Si Roderich,"

"Bukannya udah biasa? Lagian emang cocok kok..."

"Oh..."

"_Amigo_...majalahnya kebalik..." Antonio mengangkat majalah Gillbert. Lalu berdiri dan menunduk di atas Gillbert.

"Udah, lah, ngapain ngurusin mereka. Daripada nunggu, mending coba yang lain. Lo kan punya gua," Antonio menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Gillbert.

Suasana hening.

"Bella ya?" Gillbert mamandang mata Antonio yang tepat di atasnya.

Antonio langsung berdiri tegak, dan...

"Huaaa! Bella gak boleh kemana-mana sama kakaknya! Gua kemarin mau ajak jalan, yang angkat telepon si Muller!"

"Lo telpon ke rumah?"

"Ke HP lah!"

"Buset. Ngeri amat tuh Belanda sebiji." Gillbert lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur, menonton Antonio yang guling-guling sambil bersimbah air mata.

"Bellaaa! HUuuaaaa! Abang rinduuu," Antonio mulai bertelenovela ria.

"Udahlah, bruder, si Eliza juga...jugaa...Huaaaa" Gillbo berlari dan mulai berpelukan dengan jijainya dengan Antonio. Mereka menyamakan suara dan mulai menangis.

"Homo," mereka berhenti dan menoleh demi mencari suara kurang ajar yang barusan ngomong.

Seorang anak kecil, bontot, muka siap-ditabok, sedang memakan tomat utuh sambil memandang Gillbert dan Antonio.

"Lovino!" Antonio menjerit.

"huh! Padahal tadi mau di panggil, soalnya kita bawa kue," Lovino berjalan dengan dagu terangkat meninggalkan mereka.

"Lovinooo! Tunggu kakaak! Eh, Gill hayu! Mau kue gak?"

Gillbert berdiri, dan berjalan beriringan Antonio.

"Siapa tuh bocah?"

"sepupu gua. Lovino. Lucu ya? Kembar loh,"

"Buset, sebiji aja udah ngeri."

"Enggak. Kembarannya anak baik-baik,"

"Bro, ngomong-ngomong, gua dapet pelajaran berharga."

Antonio berhenti dan memandang Gillbert.

"Apa itu, sahabatku?"

"Kayaknya kita kudu pertimbangkan lagi buat temenan sama si Francis. Gua ngerasa kayaknya kita ketularan aura mahonya..."

Antonio menepuk pungak Gillbert,

"Kau benar, sahabatku...Sungguh pikiran yang luar biasa...Gua jadi merinding kalo inget di kamar tadi...Lo agresif juga ya?"

"Geblek! Kan lu duluan yang nyerang gua. 'lo sama gua aja'. Cuih! Maho abis, lo!"

"Eh, yang meluk gua siapa?"

"Gua terbawa suasana, bro!"

Dan saat Gillbo sudah siap memanggil Gillbird untuk menyerang Antonio dan Antonio siap mengeluarkan Tomatomonnya, suara mama Antonio terdengar dari bawah.

"Antoniooo, ini ada kuee!"

"_Sie_, mama! Udah ah, lupain aja. Nanti kalo si Francis udah balik, kita hipnotis, kita tuntut dia memberikan kompensasi buat merusak otak, dan kita cuci otaknya,"

"_Good idea!_"

Dan mereka segera berlari untuk memakan kue.

* * *

SAYA SUKA Duetchland BRUDER! *eh, bener gak tuh nulisnya?*

ff ini lebih berpusat pada pandangan Gillbo sebagai kakak.

gityuuu.

Mind to RnR?

Danke :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert dan Antonio masuk ke ruang makan. Ruang makan keluarga Antonio digabung dengan dapur. Meja makan di tengah dengan kompor dan tempat masak di belakangnya menghadap jendela yang terbuka lebar membawa angin dari hari yang cerah. Mama Antonio sudah menunggu dengan kue didepannya.

Mereka lalu duduk menunggu giliran.

"Francis mana?" Mama memotong kue dan memberikannya pada Gilbert dan Antonio.

"Di Paris, Mama," Antonio memakan kuenya dengan lahap.

"Dia mau nerusin sekolah di sana?"

"Enggak tau juga. Enggak deh kayaknya,"

"Waah, udah habis lagi? Mau tambah, Gilbert?" Mama menoleh pada Gilbert.

"Boleh. _Gracias_, Mama." Gilbert menyodorkan piringnya.

"Gilbert punya adik, kan? Lupa...siapa namanya? Aaa, Lovino, jangan tiduran di lantai," Mama berdiri, menggendong Lovino yang telungkup di lantai.

"Ludwig,"

"Sekarang mana? Di kamar?"

"Enggak dibawa. Ada di rumah." Gilbert mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia lalu berdiri dan menaruh piring kotor di bak cuci piring.

"Kok gak dibawa? Berapa umurnya?"

"Mau tiga tahun. Gak papa. Nanti malah ngericuh lagi disini," Gilbert kembali duduk.

"Sendirian? Kok gitu? Sana jemput! Bahaya ah. Lagi musim kebakaran, sekarang. Kalau kenapa-napa gimana? Nanti Mama yang urus. Tuh ada Lovino buat temen main," Mama Antonio berbicara dengan panik. Gilbert menghelai napas, lalu memandang Antonio meminta bantuan. Antonio menangkap sinyal-sinyal cinta...maksudnya...sinyal SOS dari Gilbert, lalu berdiri.

"Ya udah, aku sama Lovino aja..." Antonio hendak menggendong Lovino.

"Spadaaaa" suara merdu terdengar memanggil dari luar.

Tubuh Antonio mengejang, mukanya memerah. Di letakkannya Lovino di lantai, dan segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Bellllaaaaa, abang dataaang" suara Antonio penuh sukacita terdengar hingga ruang makan.

"Dasar," mama menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Mi querida mama, ada calon mantumu datang berkunjuuuung. Akkh!" dan bunyi orang terjatuh mengakhiri teriakan Antonio.

"Siang tante," Bella muncul dengan kantung kertas.

"oooh, Bella...tak lama bersua...pukulanmu tetap manis seperti biasa..." Antonio datang menyusul, tertatih memegang perutnya.

"Ini, ada oleh-oleh," Bella tersenyum memberikan bawaannya pada Mama Antonio.

"Ya ampun, repot-repot. Ayo duduk sini, makan kue dulu," Mama mengambil piring dan memotongkan kue untuk Bella.

Bella tersenyum, lalu melihat sekeliling. Pandangan matanya lalu jatuh pada Lovino yang memberengut karena di turunkan secara tidak hormat oleh Antonio.

"Aaaaang! Lovinoooo," Bella segera meloncat, duduk di depan Lovino dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Makin unyuuuu deeeh. Berapa umurnya sekarang?" Bella menepuk-nepuk pipi Lovino dengan sayang.

"Ti...tiga...umhh...udah ih, sana!" Lovino menampik tangan Bella. Pipinya memerah.

"Aih aih. Mukanya meraah," Bella mengejar Lovino, siap menggendongnya.

"Enggaaak!" Lovino meronta.

"Eits. Coba liat, kakak bawa apa?" Bella menyodorkan jus tomat dalam kemasan.

Mata Lovino membesar. Pelan-pelan, ia mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Bella.

"Fufufu," Bella tertawa bahagia. Dimainkan lagi pipi Lovino. Ahh, perasaan ini...

"Umh, Muller mana, Bel?" Antonio bertanya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk mengawasi kalau-kalau Muller muncul.

"Ada di rumah. Kemarin nelpon ya? Aku lagi mandi, jadi kakak yang angkat," Bella bangkit dan duduk di meja makan dengan Lovino dipangkuannya.

"Dimakan, tante," Bella tersenyum dan mulai memakan kuenya.

"Silahkan, silahkan. Tante tinggal dulu ya. Cucian belum disetrika." Mama Antonio berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jadi, kenapa kemarin nelpon?" Bella menatap Antonio.

"Eng...itu...umh...minggu depan ada pameran pertanian di kota sebelah. Kamu...mau ikut gak?",

"Boleh," Bella menjawab cepat.

"Beneran?" Antonio berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya. Asal ada Lovino," Bella menambahkan.

"Gampang, gampang. Veliciano, adiknya si Lovino, baru pulang dari rumah sakit minggu depan, jadi Lovino masih di titip di sini,"

"Sakit apa adiknya, Lovino?" Bella bertanya dengan manis.

"Gak...sruuut...tau...sruut. Badannya merah merah...Habis!" Lovino mengangkat kotak jusnya.

"Iya iya. Kakak bawa banyak kok," Bella memberikan kotak jus lagi.

"Sakit apaan, Antonio?" Bella menoleh memandang Antonio.

"Cacar. Makanya dia diungsiin ke sini," Antonio mengelus kepala Lovino.

Gilbert menatap ketiganya dengan cemberut. Niatan mau melipur hati, malah dikacangin.

"Eh, Gillbert. Kapan ke sini?" Bella tersadar demi melihat seonggok manusia cemberut bertopang kepala menatap mereka.

"Barusan. Liat jendela kebuka, gua masuk," Gilbert menjawab ketus.

"Hihihi. Eh, Lovino, kakak boleh jenguk adiknya, gak?" Bella kembali pada Lovino,

"Engg..." Lovino hanya menjawab tidak peduli.

"Ayo. Ayo. Aku juga belum jenguk," Antonio bersemangat.

Lovino tiba-tiba merengsek, lalu mengangkat tangan ke arah Antonio,

"Ikut! Ikut!" ia mendesak.

"Gak boleh, Lovi sayang. Nanti ketularan," Antonio mengecup kening Lovino.

"Ehem,"

"Seret nih. Pulang duluan aja kali ya. Kayaknya ada minum di rumah," Gilbert berdiri.

"Kok pulang? Itu dispenser di belakang elu, kan? Tempat gelas juga lu kan udah tau dimana. Lagian, biasanya juga minum langsung dari kocorannya," Antonio memiringkan kepala bingung.

Belet. Beneran. Belet tingkat UN! Gillbert sudah siap memakan kepala tomatomaniac di depannya.

"Iya, kok pulang? Gillbert nanti ikut, kan?" Bella, yang syukurnya lebih pinter daripada Antonio, menahan Gilbertkarena merasa tidak enak.

"Kemana?" Gillbert memandang tidak minat.

"Jengukin adiknya si Lovino. Lu udah pernah kena cacar, kan? Gak papa berarti," Antonio menjawab.

"Lah, adik gua apa kabar?"

"Bawa aja. Nanti titip di sini nemenin si Lovino,"

Gillbert diam, berpikir. Menggiurkan. Udah bisa jalan-jalan, gak perlu bawa si Ludwig, lagi.

"Atau ajak si Elizavetha aja!" Antonio memberi saran. Wajahnya berbinar layaknya para ilmuwan yang berhasil mengemukakan pendapat paling revolusioner.

"Elizavetha...yang sekolah di Berjona?" Bella menyela.

"Iya. Kenal?" Gillbert menatap heran.

"Iya. Kita sekelas. Pacar Gillbert?" Bella memandang penuh minat.

"Yaaa, dibilang pacar bukan, di bilang bukan pacar juga..." Gillbert tersipu,

"Dibilang bukan pacar juga iya! Dia habis ditolak sama si Elizavetha." Jedug. sebuah piring melayang indah menghantam kepala Antonio.

"Jadi, mau ikut gak, Gill?" Anotinio mengelus kepalanya.

"Boleh deh. Berarti Ludwig gua titip di sini. Elizavetha...Hm...mau gak ya..." Gilbert bergumam sendiri.

"Semangat dong bro! Lusa kita berangkat. Gak papa kan Bella sayang?"

"Kalau masih nambahin kata sayang aku telpon Muller sekarang. Kali aja dia mau ikut kita jenguk Veliciano," Bella membalas dengan senyuman yang bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

"Oh!" Antonio mematung ditempatnya.

* * *

Ajak, enggak, ajak, enggak, ajak, enggak...Kalau diajak bisa baikan lagi...tapi kalau entar ditolak? Umh...Gillbert mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepanjang perjalan pulang hanya hal ini yang memenuhi kepalanya. Udah ah. Paling habis ini mandi dulu aja buat dinginin kepala.

Gillbert membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Ludwig.

"Ludd!" Gillbert berteriak sambil membuka jaketnya. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Kosong.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak ada suara-suara lain. Adiknya sematawayang itu memang pendiam. Tapi kalau dipanggil biasanya nongol.

"Lud?" Gillbert mulai khawatir. Dijelajahinya rumah. Dibukanya selimut tempat tidur Ludd, masuk ke kamar bermain, ke ruang makan, kamar tamu, ruang tamu. Semuanya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Ludwig.

"Gawat! Gimana kalau tadi ada rampok, terus gara-gara saksi mata, si Ludwig diculik, terus...enggak mungkin! Enggak ada tanda-tanda buka paksa atau benda-benda berantakan.

Ah! Jangan-jangan tanpa sepengatahuan gua si Ludd itu anak pungut! Sebenarnya dia detektif yang menyusut jadi anak kecil karena obat organisasi hitam dan karena gua pergi, si Ludd jadi bisa dibawa dengan mudah dan dilenyapkan?" pikiran Gilbert mulai kacau.

Bukan kenapa-napa. Kalau sampai hilang atau terjadi sesuatu hal sama Ludwig, pasti dia yang kena.

Kriiiing. Gillbert terlonjak.

Kriiiing. Telpon rumah! Gaaah! Gilbert berlari mengangkatnya. Pikirannya was-was, apakah dari penculik yang minta tembusan atau organisasi hitam yang menyatakan Ludd sudah...

"Halo?" Gilbert berbicara hati-hati.

"Halo? Gill? Ini Eliza," suara disebrang sana membuat seluruh awan hitam yang menelungkup pikiran Gillbert sirna.

"Iya Elz? Kenapa?" Gilbert mendeteksi sudah tidak ada unsur marah lagi di nada suara Eliza. Syukurlah...Tapi tunggu. Eliza urusan belakang. Yang penting sekarang si Ludwig.

"Kamu udah pulang?" Eliza bertanya.

"Iya, ah, bentar ya Elz. Aku lagi nyari Lud..."

"Dudul! Lu kemana aja, hah? Tadi gua kerumah mau nganterin makan siang lo! Pas gua masuk gak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Ludd. Mikir apa lu ninggalin adik sendirian, hah? Sekarang lagi musim kebakaran..." Oh! Eliza! Penyelamatku!

"Iya iya. Kebakaran. Terserah. Musim durian juga gak masalah. Gua kerumah lo sekarang!" Gillbert segera memutus telpon dan secepat mungkin lari menuju rumah sebelah.

* * *

YOSH!

update!

gomen sampai hampir sebulan...*apa lebih?*

oke! Bales review )-w-)/

**N and S and F**

makasih udah jadi reviewer pertama u_u

huee? tapi adiknya ndak papa kan? adik saya cuma beda setahun, jadi kalau di tinggal sama saya malah seneng. hehehe

yosh! masih jalan. :D

**Sindy Beilschmidt**

iya. kasian emang. u_ud

harusnya titipin aja Ludd sama saya *pedoface: on*

huoo. ok. makasih koreksinya :D:D:D

**Manami Asa**

tapi punya adek seru looo. bisa disuruh suruh, bisa menggila bersama, bisa buat latihan gulat...*loh*

lagi ukk, ya? hehe. dan fic ini update saat anda sudah naik kelas :3 *sok tau*

sip. makasih koreksinya. semangat tahun ajaran barunya, yad

**Kuroneko Lind**

hehe *tersipu*

asalnya saya takut mau make lu-gua lalalal. Tapi kalau ngeliat mahkluk-makhluknya, kayaknya cocok-cocok aja *atau jangan-jangan jadi alay?*

ini udah di update :D

gomen telat u_u

iya, kasian. lagi musim kebakaran. *niru mama antonio*

**Hikari Kamishiro**

ayo kita dukung Gilbo untuk prussia 2012 *loh*

hehe. saya jadi pingin minta maaf ke elizavetha n_na

uhuhu. mari kita berdoa demi kebahagian ludd*loh lagi*

makasih udah mampir :D:D:D

**Gaara Kecil**

update datang!

-_-\

maaf lamaaa sekali. maklum. shahrini udah lama gak digosipin~ *apa hubungannyaaa*

makasih udah mampir datang mu_um

**Fuuko96**

aah, anda terlalu muji...lihat...hidung saya jadi terbang, kan? *loh*

makasih udah dateng yaaa :D

**Oyabun Shinsh**i

salam kenal, oyabun -_-\

hush! jangan ngikik-ngikik sendiri. kasian nenek tetangga. jadi gak bisa tidur *taboked*

yosh! update siap!

makasih udah dateng :D

**kanasvetlana**

kenapa ditahan? lepaskanlah semuanya, nak. lepaskaaan.

hehe. kalau punya adik kayak chibby luddy sih...uoooo...*mimisan*

sip! makasih udah dateng ~^o^~

* * *

ngemeng-ngemeng, setiap ada yang bilang lucu, atau kocak, atau ketawa, yang saya pikirkan adalah bagian Gilbo dan piip ratanya~*hush! puasa!plak*

dan terimakasih buat semua yang udah mampir :D


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert mengetuk pintu keluarga Héderváry. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan gelisah.

Klik. Pintu terbuka. Gilbert menelan ludah.

"Oh, dateng juga, toh," Eliza berkecak pinggang, setelah mengecek siapa yang datang, memberikan sambutan yang baik sekali pada Gilbert.

"Iya _sorry._ Gua tadi niatan cuma mau mampir bentar ke rumah si Antonio," Gilbert setengah berbohong.

Eliza menghelai napas. Ia lalu memberi isyarat untuk masuk.

Gilbert menunggu Eliza selesai mengunci pintu, lalu membiarkannya jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sst," Eliza menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir saat akan memasuki ruang tengah.

Di atas sofa, Ludwig tertidur dengan memeluk erat selimutnya. Dahinya tampak berkerut, tapi napasnya menandakan ia memang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kasian banget, dia. Pas gua dateng, dia ketiduran di lorong deket pintu,"

"Entar. Gimana caranya lu masuk rumah gua?" Gilbert menyela.

"Gua ada kunci rumah lo, kok. Dikasih pas ortu lo pergi. Jadi gua gampang ngaterin makanan,"

Gilbert mengangguk, ia lalu memandang adiknya lagi. Tuh kan? Gara-gara ni anak sebiji dia jadi kena semprot si Eliza lagi. Ia lalu berjalan dan menggendong Ludd.

"Eung..." Ludwig mengerang saat lengan Gilbert merengkuhnya. Matanya mengerjap, lalu membuka. Wajah Gilbert yang kesal menyambutnya.

Gilbert memandang adiknya yang terbangun, lalu berjengit saat Ludwig membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gilbert.

"Oi, oi..." Gilbert menghentikan kalimatnya. Bahu kecil Ludwig beguncang dan tangannya yang mungil mencengkram baju Gilbert.

"Bingung gua kenapa si Lud bisa-bisanya sayang sama kakak macam lo," Eliza datang, menepuk kepala Ludwig.

"Ludwig, mau makan sekarang?" ia membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ludwig.

Ludwig menoleh, mukanya memerah dan air matanya berhamburan. Ia memandang Elizavetha, lalu memandang wajah kakaknya dan kembali memeluk Gilbert.

"Hei, hei, jangan nangis lagi!" Gilbert menepuk kepala Lud berulang kali.

"Ayo, Lud! Nanti baju kakak basah!"

Elizavetha menghelai napas lalu berbicara pelan pada Ludwig.

"Kak Gilbert mau makan sekarang. Lud mau makan?"

Ludwig mengerjap, lalu mengangguk.

"Yuk, Ludwig sama kakak," Elizavetha mengulurkan tangannya.

Kali ini Ludwig menggeleng keras, kembali mencengkram baju Gilbert.

"Iya, iya. Gua gak akan kabur lagi," Gilbert merengut. Elizavetha menunjuk ke arah luar, menuju ruang makan.

* * *

"Duduk dulu aja. Aku hangatin lagi aja makanannya," Elizavetha membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa mangkuk.

Gilbert menarik sebuah kursi dengan sebelah tangan sedang tangan yang lain masih menggendong Ludwig.

Gilbert memandang punggung Eliza yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya.

Apa yang sekarang harus dikatakannya?

Apa yang akan Elizavetha katakan?

Apa ia masih marah?

Kira-kira warna baju dal… Eh, bukan…

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Aroma harum mulai menyeruak, menyadarkan perut Gilbert bahwa kue saja tidak cukup untuk dijadikan makanan utama.

"Lu masih suka telur puyuh, kan?" Eliza mematikan kompor dan memandang Gilbert.

"Gua gak pernah bilang gua suka telur puyuh, deh" Gilbert mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anggep aja itu iya," Eliza meniriskan air dari panci, meninggalkan beberapa telur puyuh didalamnya. Ia mulai mengupasnya satu persatu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam panci di atas kompor.

"Bibi gua ngirimin telur puyuh banyak banget. Udah di bagi-bagiin tetep aja gak habis-habis. Sampai _eneg_," Eliza mengaduk pancinya, lalu mematikan kompor. Dan setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan lagi membuat dapur kembali hening dan kaku.

Elizavetha berjalan mengambil serbet dan menuangkan isi panci ke sebuah mangkuk besar, menaruh panci di bak cuci piring dan menghidangkan sup tadi di depan Gilbert.

Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali dengan mangkuk kecil berisi bubur dengan berbagai macam isi.

"Ayo Ludwig juga makan, yuk," Eliza duduk disebelah Gilbert.

"Heh, makan," Gilbert mengangkat Ludwig, lalu mendudukkannya di atas meja menghadap dirinya dan Elizavetha.

Eliza memukul kepala Gilbert, lalu tersenyum pada Ludwig.

"Nih, aaaa," ia mengangkat sendok berisi bubur sedangkan Ludwig membuang muka. Sisa air mata masih menggenang dan pipinya memerah.

"Luddy, ayo makan," Elizavetha membujuk.

Gilbert mengaduk supnya dengan tidak berminat. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, memandang Elizavetha dan Ludwig.

"Ayo, ini pesawatnya mau lewat. Nguuung,"

Ludwig tetap menghindar.

Elizavetha hampir putus asa, sekali ini, semenjak Gilbert sampai, Elizavetha memandangnya bukan dengan tatapan dingin. Ia menoleh meminta bantuan Gilbert.

Gilbert mengangkat bahu, "Luddy ayo makan, kalau enggak kakak bakal pergi lagi, loh,"

Alih-alih membuka mulutnya, bibir Ludwig membentuk lengkungan kebawah, bahunya bergetar lagi dan pipinya makin merah menahan tangis.

Elizavetha memberikan tatapan tajam pada Gilbert.

"Heh! Apa maksudnya ini?",

"Emang salah gua ni bocah sebiji gak mau makan?",

"Ok… Beberapa emang salah gua…",

"Kenapa lu nyalahin semuanya ke gua?",

"Emang si Ludwig doang yang mau nangis?",

"Gua juga mau nangis, Elz!".

Gilbert menahan dirinya agar tidak mengucapkan semua pikirannya, menggantinya dengan menggebrak meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Elizavetha lalu memakan bubur dari sendok yang sedang di pegang Elizavetha.

"Nih, kakak udah makan," ia menunjukkan pipinya yang menggembung pada Ludwig.

Elizavetha terpaku, lalu… "Eh, iya. Tuh liat, Ludwig. Kak Gilbert udah makan. Ayo sekarang giliran Ludwig,"

Ludwig memandang sendok di depannya, memandang Elizavetha, lalu memandang kakaknya.

Gilbert menelan buburnya dengan susah payah, "Cuma orang _awesome_ yang bisa gini,"

Ragu, Ludwig membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Elizavetha menyuapkan buburnya.

Gilbert berdiri lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

_"Gut, mein Bruder!_"

Perlahan senyum Ludwig mengembang, dan suapan selanjutnya jauh lebih mudah dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

Gilbert berdiri menaruh piring kotor ke bak cuci piring. Setelah suapan pertama Ludwig tadi, suasana memang jadi lebih cair, tapi Elizavetha masih tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

Gilbert lalu kembali ke meja, bersiap menggendong Ludwig yang sedang bermain bersama Elizavetha.

"Makasih, ya. Gua balik. Salam buat ortu lo," Gilbert merengkuh Ludwig, lalu berkata sekenannya pada Elizavetha.

"Gak masalah," suara Elizavetha kembali mendingin.

Gilbert berjalan keluar rumah, pkirannya bimbang akan sesuatu, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Eliza masih memandang dirinya.

"Besok mau pergi bareng gua gak?" spontan ia mengucapkan apa yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi.

Mata Elizavetha melebar, "Eh?"

Gilbert mendekati Elizavetha, "Besok gua mau ngejenguk sepupunya Antonio,"

"Terus?",

"Ya… Elu kan suka anak-anak. Kali aja lu suka sama adiknya si Antonio. Gua curiga lu jangan-jangan _pedho_," Gilbert nyengir.

"_Pedho_?" mata Eliza memicing.

"Eh, maksud gua kan bagus. Keibuan, gitu. Beresnya kita bisa nyoba cafée pancake deket sana," Gilbert meralat kata-katanya.

"Wah, bukannya lu gak suka cewek jelek? Entar malu lagi jalan sama cewek jelek," Eliza menjawab sinis. Gilbert merutuk. Sial. Dia masih marah.

"Heh! Gua udah susah-susah ngajakin lu, lu ngasih jawaban baik, kenapa?" mau tidak mau emosi Gilbert kembali naik.

"Oh ya? Kayaknya tadi pagi gua juga ngasih cerita ke lu baik-baik sampai lu ngerusak dengan lolucon aneh,"

"Apaan? Soal si Roderich homo? Gua kasih tau aja ya. Cowok-cowok tipe si Roderich tuh, kalau gak homo ya…" kalimat Gilbert terpotong amarah Eliza.

"Sejelek apapun Roderich gak akan mungkin bisa lebih ancur dari lu," Elizavetha menutup pintu rumahnya,

Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya, bahunya mengejang, tapi kembali tenang saat dilihatnya pintu rumah Elizavetha kembali terbuka.

"Dan lo sama Antonio… apalagi sama Francis, jauh lebih homo!" pintu kembali tertutup sedangkan Gilbert sudah siap menelan rumah Elizavetha lengkap dengan pemiliknya bulat-bulat.

* * *

Gilbert menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dengan Ludwig di pangkuannya. Ludwig tertawa riang, membuat Gilbert memutarnya lalu memandang wajah mungil itu lekat-lekat.

"Lu bisa ketawa juga, Lud? Gua kira lu alien,"

Ludwig memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, bodo! Lu enak bisa ketawa-ketawa. Lah gua apa kabar? Udah batal kencan, di tuduh homo sama kecengan sendiri," Ludwig masih memandang Gilbert dengan mata birunya.

"Jadi gini ya, kepala kentang. Anggap aja apa yang udah gua lakukan ini adalah sebagai bentuk pemasrahan diri gua pada cobaan berbentuk lu dalam hidup gua," Gilbert mencubit pipi Ludwig, melepaskannya saat terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu depan.

"Diem disini," Gilbert menurunkan Ludwig di atas karpet, membiarkannya bermain dengan Gilbird.

"Hi, _mon amiii_," sebuah suara merayu menyambut Gilbert saat membuka pintu.

"Francis? Kok ada disini? Bukannya lu di Paris?" Gilbert menyingkir, membiarkan Francis masuk.

"Oui. Gua emang di Paris, tapi sampai kemarin. Niatan mau bikin kejutan. Nih oleh-oleh," Francis menyodorkan beberapa kantong.

"Lah, itu buat siapa?"

"Buat Antonio. Dia lagi main ke sini, kan?" Francis melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tv tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Enggak. Tadi gua yang ke rumah dia. Gak lama Bella dateng. Ini juga gua pulang lagi gara-gara dikacangin,"

"Fufufu. Gilbert udah lulus pun tetep cupu," Francis mencolek pipi Gilbert.

"Udah ah. Gua lagi _ilfill _sama lu berdua," Gilbert duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Umh..._mon ami_... Benda apa ini?" Francis menunjuk Ludwig yang sedang berguling memeluk Gilbird.

"Adik gua. Ludwig,"

"Olala. Udah gede lagi!" Francis lalu duduk, lalu membungkuk diatas Ludwig yang sudah berhenti berguling, telentang memandang muka asing d iatasnya.

"_Salut_, Ludwig," Francis tersenyum.

Ludwig terpaku ditempatnya, dahinya mulai berkerut-kerut.

"Hehehe. Gak papa kok. Kakak gak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu. Seenggaknya sekarang," Francis kembali duduk.

"Sialan. Mau lu apain adik, gua," Gilbert menarik Ludwig, membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Becanda, _mon cher_. Ngomong-ngomong, niatan gua ke sini adalah, gak ada si Antoni, ya... Ya udah. Pokoknya, gua mau protes atas sikap kalian yang sudah membuat gua kayak maho janggutan yang mengakibatkan tidak lakunya gua selama pulang kampung kemarin,"

Gilbert melemparkan bantal ke arah Francis.

"Justru itu yang kudunya gua bilang ke elu. Gara-gara lu gua sama si Antonio di katain maho sama adiknya dia,"

"Adik? Si Antonio punya adik?"

"Sepupunya sih..."

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Umh... 3 tahun lah..."

"Yang kembar itu, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi kembarannya lagi sakit. Kok lo tau?" Francis tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert, segera berdiri mengambil kantung oleh-olehnya, dan berlari ke luar.

"Tunggu kakak, Lovinoooo," sayup terdengar suara teriakan Francis.

Gilbert terpaku, lalu berkata pelan pada Ludwig.

"Bro, gua emang gak peduli sama elu, tapi apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah mau jadi cowok kayak Francis, ok?"

Gilbert menepuk kepala Ludwig, yang membalasnya menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Gak _asem_?" terpatah Ludwig berbicara.

Mata Gilbert membesar, lalu mengangguk diplomatis,

"Pintar sekali,".

Mungkin walau kepala berpotongan kentang begini, si Ludd ada indikasi anak pinter, deh. Senyum Ludwig mengembang. Mungkin ia tahu dirinya di puji. Menunggu Ludwig ngomong itu sama wownya dengan nunggu Kuma si author ngelanjutin updatenya.

Ludwig mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. Gilbert menanti.

"Homo?"

Gilbert sukses menghabiskan sore mencuci otak Ludwig.

* * *

"Jadi, yang terkumpul adalah dua pasang kekasih dan dua cowok gak laku," Antonio berdiri, mengambil kesimpulan sambil memandang anggota "grup-ayo-jenguk-veliciano"-nya saat Gilbert akhirnya datang.

Ruang tengah Antonio sekarang berisi Bella, Francis, Gilbert dengan Ludwig di gendongannya.

"Kekasih itu pasti aku dan _Madamossele_ Bella, bukan, " Francis merangkul Bella dari belakang.

"Ya ampun, _Monsiure_," Bella tersipu, lalu menginjak keras kaki Francis.

"Huahaha. Habis lo! Ehem. Jadi, berangkat sekarang?" Antonio memandang Gilbert yang sedang menggendong Ludwig.

Gilbert mengangguk, lalu menurunkan Ludwig, membiarkannya terduduk diatas karpet.

"Kakak pergi bentar ya. Main dulu aja sama si Lovino,"

Ludwig berdiri menggapai Gilbert menolak diturunkan. Gilbert menekuk kakinya, jongkok di depan Ludwig dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Udah, diem aja. Bentar doang, kok. Entar juga balik," ia lalu memandang sekeliling.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana bocah satu lagi?"

"Lovino jam segini paling masih tidur. Ludwig tunggu dulu aja, ya," Antonio membungkuk, tersenyum pada Ludwig.

"Ok, kita jalan," ia bangkit, menggandeng Bella dan berjalan keluar ruangan di ikuti Francis di belakangnya.

"Mama, kita berangkaaat!" suara Antonio terdengar.

"Hati-hati," dari ruang lain ibunya membalas.

Gilbert bangkit, merapihkan bajunya lalu berkata, "Inget ya. Jangan nangis. Nangis tuh gak _awesome,_ Bro. Nih, Gilbrid gua tinggal disini sambil lu nunggu Lovino. Ok, Lud?" Gilbert mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ludwig mengangguk, memeluk Gilbird sambil memandang sosok kakaknya yang menghilang ke luar ruangan.

* * *

Tapi apapun yang terjadi beberapa hari kebelakang, Gilbert cukup senang bisa jalan keluar. Dilihatnya kota yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 3 tahun mulai berubah dari terakhir ia ingat. Matanya terus menatap keluar jendela mobil Francis dan saat mobil berhenti di persimpangan menunggu lampu lalu lintas,

"Gedung itu baru kan?" Gilbert menunjuk sebuah gedung yang tinggi menjulang.

"Iya ya. Gua udah lupa..." Francis menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Dulu apa ya... Lupa... Kayaknya bukan gedung gede kayak gini, deh" Antonio ikut menimpali.

"Dulunya caffee Master Berligiano dan tanah kosong disekitarnya. Sekarang caffe master ada di dalam gedung," Bella membuka suara.

"Aaah! Inget! Kita dulu suka masuk ke sana buat beli kue pesenan mama Antoni," Gilbert menoleh kebelakang, memandang Antonio.

"Hahaha. Kadang kita suka sembunyi-sembunyi masuk ke dapur biar dapet kue gratis," Gilbert membayangkan saat ia dan geng kecilnya pertama kali masuk bahkan saat meja counter lebih tinggi dari mereka, berebut menuntukan kue yang akan di beli, saat ia mundur dan menabrak seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek dan gaya seperti anak laki-laki.

"Gilbert, iiih. Ribut di toko orang. Ntar aku bilangin mamanya loh," anak itu melipat tangannya dan memandang kesal Gilbert.

"Si Elizavetha... Udah dari dulu tengil, ya," tanpa sadar Gilbert membiarkan bibinya melengkung ke atas.

"Inget gua si Francis sampai di suruh jadi maid sama master gara-gara kita mecahin pajangannya," Antonio menggeleng seperti menyesal.

"Untung dulu si Francis masih rada-rada mirip cewek mukanya, jadi gak ngeri-ngeri amat,"

"Ya ampun, _mon ami_. Apakah ini pertanda pernyataan cinta darimu?" suara Francis terdengar dari bangku kemudi.

"Cinta janggutmu," Antonio merengsek kedepan dan menarik sehelai janggut halus Francis dengan kejamnya.

"Oi, oi! Gua lagi nyetir, mas bro!" Francis gelalapan dan batal menyerang balik saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Di sebelahnya, Gilbert tertawa puas.

"Huahaha. Bener banget. Gua masih inget ada temen les gua yang ngeceng lu gara-gara ngira lu cewek. Padahal gua kira gedenya lu bakal jadi ganteng-ganteng boyband gitu, lah ini malah jadi om-om janggutan,"

"Tapi tetep ganteng, kan," Francis mencolek Gilbert dengan sebelah tangannya, yang berakibat tercabut dengan tidak hormatnya sehelai janggut Francis yang malang.

* * *

"Apa kabar, Veliciano?" Antonio tersenyum pada anak yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Di belakangnya masuk beriringan Bella, Gilbert dan Francis.

"Oyabun!" Veliciano terlihat senang saat melihat sepupu kesayangannya yang datang.

"Oyabun?" Gilbert bertanya.

"He eh. Keren kan? Artinya boss. Dulu gua di ajakin nonton film yakuza sama Kiku. Tau kan? Anak kelas sebelah jaman kita SMA,"

Gilbert menunjukkan muka dengan mata dan bibir hanya membentuk garis saking takjubnya dengan alasan Antonio.

"Udah enakan, sekarang?"

"Iya. Tapi ini masih _enyei enyei_," Veliciano menujuk bintil-bintil merah di tangan dan mukanya.

"Gak papa kok, Veliciano. Cepet kok keringnya. Lagian Veliciano tetep cakep, kok," Belle menaruh bungkusan buah di meja di sebelah ranjang.

"Veee," Veliciano tersenyum senang.

"_Mamma_ mana?" Antonio memandang sekeliling.

"Kamar mandi," Veliciano menunjuk ruang dengan pintu di dekat mereka masuk tadi.

Pintu terbuka, seorang wanita di awal tiga puluh keluar sambil mengelap tangannya dengan tissue.

"_Zia_," Antonio menyambut, memberikan kecupan sekilas di pipi bibinya.

"Aduh, Antonio, makin ganteng aja," Gilbert dan Francis saling bertukar pandangan dan bertingkah seolah akan muntah, "_Zia_ udah tahu kamu udah balik dari asrama tapi maaf ya belum sempet main ke rumah,"

"Gak papa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf ke _zia_ karena baru sekarang jenguk,"

"Kalau kamu kemarin-kemarin dateng juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Veliciano seminggu ini bener-bener lemas. Untung dia masih mau makan dan disuruh minum obat jadi cepat membaiknya,"

Zia Adriana memandang wajah-wajah lain di belakang Antonio,

"Temannya, Antonio? Sama pacar?" zia menyenggol tangan Antonio.

"Yang ini pacar," Antonio menunjuk Bella,

"Becanda kok tante. Saya temannya Antonio," Bella tersenyum sopan.

"_Just be frieeend, all you gotta do just be frieend_," Gilbert bergumam pelan. Antonio mendelik kesal,

"Terus dua makhluk abstrak ini pembantu baru buat zia," Antonio menambahkan dengan senyumannya yang termanis.

"Hush, Antonio!" zia Adriana mencubit lengan Antonio.

"Gak papa tante. Antonio orangnya suka malu-malu. Dia nge fans banget sama kita, makanya kadang suka _salting_ kalau memperkenalkan kita," Gilbert memandang dengan tatapan serius.

"Ini Gilbert, saya Francis. Kami teman satu sekolahnya Antonio. Dari dulu tk sampai sekarang lulus SMA. Saya sendiri bingung kenapa bisa tahan," Francis mendramatisir kata-katanya dengan gerakan seolah menghapus air mata.

"Hahaha. Tante inget. Gilbert sama Francis. Dulu kita sering ketemu kok pas tante masih tinggal di rumah Antonio. Kalian masih kecil-kecil, cemong-cemong dengan kaos dalem doang. Bentar, kayaknya pas tante udah punya anak juga kita pernah ketemu, Francis?"

"Iya. Liburan tahun lalu pas tante main ke rumah Antonio,"

"Dan semenjak itu Lovino jadi trauma sama Francis," berbisik pada Gilbert.

"Kayaknya gua kebayang kenapa," Gilbert teringat reaksi Francis kemarin.

"Ayo duduk dulu. Tadi neneknya Veliciano datang bawain_ lasagna_," zia Adriana berjalan menuju kabinet kecil di bawah meja.

"Horeee! _Lasagnaaa_," Veliciano bergerak bersemangat di atas ranjangnya.

Gilbert duduk di sofa. Melihat Veliciano ia jadi teringat, kayaknya dia punya adik deh...

Wah sayang, ternyata emang punya. Hah... Kemungkinan habis hari ini dia masih bisa jalan gak ya?

* * *

Antonio membuka pintu rumahnya lalu berteriak dengan riang, "Kita pulaang. Lovinooo,".

"Antonio, aku pulang dulu ya. Muller udah misscall dari tadi," Bella menepuk punggung Antonio.

"Baru nyampe, kan?" Antonio protes.

"Muller, loh," Bella tersenyum.

"Iya, iya. Salam deh,"

"Ok, salam buat mama kamu juga ya. Sama Lovino juga. Gill, salam buat Ludwig ya. Yuk, Francis, duluan," Bella berbalik dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Eh, Lovino!" jeritan mama Antonio terdengar dari ruang tengah.

"Ma?" Antonio setengah berlari menuju sumber suara. Gilbert dan Francis mengikuti.

Gilbert bingung, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lovino sedang berusaha memukul atau setidaknya akan karena ditahan oleh mama Antonio sedangkan Ludwig duduk membelakangi mereka, meringkuk seperti melindungi sesuatu.

"Lovino, sayang, kenapa kok mukul Ludwig?" Antonio menggendong Lovino yang berontak.

"Dianya! Dianya gak mau minjemin bonekanya,"

"Udah-udah. Gak boleh berantem, ya. Lovino mintanya baik-baik dong," Antonio mengguncang Lovino dalam gendongannya.

"Tapi tapi..." Lovino masih berontak berusaha lepas dari gendongan Antonio.

"Eits, kalau nakal, ntar kakak titipin di rumah Francis loh," Antonio berbisik. Seketika Lovino menjadi tenang, pipinya di gembungkan sebagai pertanda ia masih kesal.

"Iiih, lucu banget sih. Anak lucu gak boleh nakal, ya. Yuk makan pancake aja," Antonio mengelus pipi Lovino dengan pipinya.

Sementara itu, Gilbert sudah berjongkok di samping Ludwig.

"Heh, kenapa?".

Gilbert sudah siap dengan uraian air mata saat Ludwig menoleh memandangnya. Alih-alih perkiraannya benar, Ludwig memandangnya dengan muka hampir merah semua, lengan bajunya basah tapi tidak ada bekas air mata.

Perlahan Ludwig merengsek, membiarkan makhluk kecil yang sedari tadi ia jaga keluar.

"Pii piii," Gilbird meloncat keluar, lalu terbang ke atas kepala Gilbert.

"Ini yang mau di pinjem si Lovino?" Gilbert menunjuk burung kuning yang sedang mengitari kepalanya dengan riang. Ludwig mengangguk.

"Terus gak kamu kasih?"

Sekali lagi Ludwig mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya... Kakak gak pulang... "

"Terus kamu di pukul?"

Masih jawaban yang sama.

"Kamu pukul lagi?"

Ludwig menggeleng.

"Nangis gak?"

Kali ini Ludwig menggeleng keras.

"Ah, boong. Kamu kan cengeng," Gilbert nyengir, berlawan dengan Ludwig yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis, tapi sebelum air matanya tumpah, Ludwig mengigit lengan bajunya, menahan agar tidak tumpah.

"Nangis...kan...gak _asem_," terbata Ludwig berbicara.

Gilbert tertegun, bingung akan memberi respon apa.

Gilbird terbang merendah, lalu hinggap di atas kepala Ludwig mematuknya dengan sayang.

"Tuh, kata Gilbird kamu _awesome_," Gilbert menepuk punggung Ludwig.

"Gilbo, pancakenya mau dimakan sekarang atau di bawa pulang?" Antonio berteriak dari dapur.

"Makan di sini!" Gilbert membalas, lalu menggendong Ludwig.

"Makan pancake yuk,"

"_penkek_?"

"Iya. Enak loh. Hampir sama _awesome_nya sama kakakmu ini,"

Senyum Ludwig mengembang, ia lalu memeluk Gilbert.

"Kakak _asem_!"

Gilbert tertawa. Yang pasti perasaan keduanya sekarang sudah jauh lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

00000000

BERES!

akhirnya...

UPDATENYA BERES SODARA-SODARAAA *hapus air mata*

tapi belum tamat kok

dan update ini saya nobatkan sebagai update saya yang terpanjang

(berarti bakal update lebih lama lagi #alibi1

*diarak warga*)

yosh! **ada pengumuman!**

jam hp saya menunjukkan 01.55

berarti kurang lebih 11 jam menuju **_hetaday_**

daaaan

saya akan datang! (insya Allah)

ehem.

**SEYEMBARA**

buat

2 orang pertama yang tahu saya cosu jadi apa pas hetaday jakarta

dan nge pm saya

**dengan hadiah :** ff request pairing hetalia apapun dan latar apapun

*asal bukan lemon or lime. bahkan nulis kis.. ...kissu.. aja saya gagap*

gak nerima yaoi, shonen ai, shojo ai sama yuri ya

*lah, katanya apapun*

tapi...

se crack apapun pairing dan latarnya

akan saya ladeni *singsingkan lengan baju*

**awas susah!**

karena : 1. saya gak kayak lagi cosu

2. saya gak akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kuma

3. ada orang yang namanya kayak saya *kalau gak salah*

*hayo looo hati hati :D*

4. saya terlalu menyedihkan...

HUAAAA NULIS APA SAAAYAA!

ya udahlah... **bales review** aja dulu...

**Kuroneko Lind**

fufufu. hebat kan khayalannya *loh*

iya nih. sekarang sih udah musim ujan. terus musim ujian *uts oh uts*

maaf updatenya lama T,T

makasih udah dateng :D

**Oh Se In**

Ada! Ada ntar!

ntar...

ntar...

nt...

Ah! Pokoknya Kiku udah muncul tuh *alesan*

hehehehehe *tawa nista*

makasih udah mampir :D

**N and S and F**

updatenya...

HAMPIR 3 BULAAN!

ya ampun! maaf maaaaf banget mm

makasih udah nunggu u_u

**Sindy Beilschmidt**

haha. ayo sini saya temenenin fangirling.

umh..dan sampai di chapter ini tulisan Deutschland belum saya benerin *slapped*

maaf

tehehehe

'''x'''

**Violetta Ametist**

oh iya, silahkan *nyuguhin minum*.

salam kenal juga, violetta-san *manggil seenaknya*

panggil aja kuma :D

okai! *janji mulu si kuma -_-a*

**AishIzawa Genk**

tuh gilbo, denger kamu! *ditendang*

ya ampun di fave

anda membuat hidung saya terbang!

dan saya harus menangkapnya sekarang!

dan ini berarti update masih lama #alibi2

diarak masa

:D:D:D

**Shiroi Usa-chan**

huhu.

makasih.

Salah satu review favorit saya tentang bahasa, soalnya takutnya malah jadi kayak ff abal buatan anak labil...

tapi kalau pake aku kamu juga gak enak...

selama indonesia punya banyak sekali kosakata, mari kita manfaatkan! *padahal sendirinya suka ngulang-ngulang istilah*

makasih udah baca dan review :D

hi. o_o/

*plak*

huo. saya jadi seneng /x/

masih kok.

oleh karenanya, mohon bantuannya

german brotherly...ekke juga /x/

komiknya hima papa yang baru-baru juga ada yang bahas ini :D

hua jangan mundur!

*kompryang*

yaaa. keinjek deh laptop saya. yaa, jadi gak bisa apdet... padahal saya mau update loh

#alibi3

*dibantai*

makasih udah datang :D:D:D

**Kagamine Yukimura**

gimana? berminat bergabung dalam grup 'kami-kakak-yang-gak-bisa-keluar-karena-adik-kami'?

atau 'kami-kakak-yang-tidak-lebih-tinggi-dari-adiknya'?

meja pendaftaran yang... itu tuh, yang ada mas-mas rambut putih mata merah *nunjuk*

okai

semoga akur-akur sama adiknya ya :D

**AquaRing**

se...setan berlipat ganda? Misae? *plaplakplakplak*

aaah, itu bagaimana kita memberdayakan dan memanfaatkan adik yang bersangkutan. *lambai lambai*

contohnya saya memberdayakan adik saya buat mengkonde rambut saya

dan sayangnya saya diberdayakan buat latihan gulat... T-T

makasih udah dateng :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dan chapter ini kita buka dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan dari seonggok manusia yang sedang nungging di sofa ruang tengah dengan tidak seksinya. Mukanya memerah, kontras dengan rambut peraknya, keringat mengalir hampir dari seluruh badannya, dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ukkh," ia mengerang, lalu berputar, yang membuatnya terguling jatuh dengan nistanya ke karpet.

"Gak… kuat.. lagi…" terpatah-patah ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Francis…" ia merangkak dengan sisa tenaga, menggapai seolah orang yang ia tuju ada di depannya.

"Antonio…" tenaganya hampir habis, ia terjatuh.

Dengan sisa kekuatan ia menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya dengan raungan,

"GEEEBBEEELEEEEEEEEEK" dan terjatuh tertelungkup kehabisan tenaga.

* * *

"Gil… Gilbert…" Gilbert membuka mata, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang yang menyambutnya.

"Gilbert," suara lembut itu terdengar lagi.

"Ma… Mama?" Gilbert memanggil sosok yang ia harapkan sekarang.

"Hahahaha," kali ini sosok itu tertawa renyah.

"Elz?" sosok buram itu kini berubah menjadi wajah gadis tetangganya, gadis yang menjadi satu-satunya tujuan Gilbert yang buta cinta dan tak paham wanita, gadis yang sudah ia lukai.

"Ya, Gilbert?" Eliza menunduk. Gilbert baru sadar ia tertidur di pangkuan Eliza. Buru-buru ia bangkit, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Eliza.

Gilbert melihat sekeliling. Ruang tengah. Hari sudah gelap dan ada yang menyalakan lampu. Mungkin Eliza. Cukup lama juga ia tidur.

"Eli...",

"Gilbert..." Eliza memotong.

"Ya?"

"Aku… Mau ngomong…" Eliza berbisik, duduk mendekat pada Gilbert, memandangnya lurus.

"… Ya?" Gilbert menelan ludah.

"Aku…" Eliza mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ayayayayayaya. Apa ini saatnya? Apa ini momen hubungan Cuma-teman-masa-kecil kami selesai? Apa…" Gilbert membatin dan dirasakan mukanya semakin panas.

"E… Eliza… I… ini apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Gilbert membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku pikir, kamu sudah siap, Gill," Gilbert merasakan tangan Eliza menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ta… Tapi… Masa mau disini?" Gilbert menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bulir peluh mulai membawahi pelipisnya.

"Aku pikir asal sudah berdua saja denganmu tidak masalah dimana saja,"

Gilbert menegakkan punggungnya. I… Ini… Mungkin orang lain menganggap tidak masalah, tapi…

"Gilbert, lihat aku," Eliza memegang pundak Gilbert.

"Gak bisa, Elz… Aku memang suka kamu, tapi bukan…."

"Gilbert!" Eliza setengah berteriak, suaranya tegas, mau tidak mau Gilbert menoleh.

"Gimana? Keren gak?" Eliza, dengan kemeja sudah terbuka semua menunjukkan perutnya yang _sixpack_, memukul dadanya yang bidang. Ia tersenyum bangga.

"… Hah?" bahu Gilbert turun, drop.

"Selama beberapa tahun ini, perkembangan tubuh gua naik drastic. Dan kayak kata gua, 'itu' tuh bakal tumbuh semakin lo tua. Punya gua sih udah mulai tumbuh semenjak lo masuk asrama,"

"Haaaa?" Gilbert semakin bingung.

Eliza berdiri, lalu memegang kancing celananya,

"Mau liat?" ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Enggak. Enggak! Amit-amit!" Gilbert menolak keras.

"Waaah. Sayang… Padahal gua bangga loh sama punya gua. Oh!" Eliza maju, memegang celana Gilbert.

"Atau kita mulai liat yang elu aja?"

"Hiaaaa!" Gibert loncat ke belakang.

"Oooh, gua tau! Ini pasti mimpi!" Gilbert mencubit pipinya keras-keras.

"Aw!" Gilbert mengelus pipinya, menyesal.

"Mimpi? Kalau mimpi pasti gak akan sakit," Eliza nyengir, lalu tanpa babibu mendaratkan tinjuan di perut Gilbert.

"Ukh," KO. Gilbert tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai.

Bye bye, Eliza macho, bye bye Eliza cewek, bye bye mama, papa, Antonio, Francis, tukang sayur, tukang bensin, tukang pln, guru TK, guru SD, guru SMP, guru SMA, umh… kayaknya udah semua deh….

"Sem? Aseeem?" ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"Oh iya, adik gue Ludwig. Maaf ya Lud. Gua akan berusaha menjaga lu dari alam sana sebagaimana kakak baik seperti di cerita…"

"Seeem?" kali ini pipinya di tepuk-tepuk.

"Berisik, Lud! Lu gak liat kakak lu…" Gilbert bangkit.

Langit-langit ruang tengahnya, suasana hampir gelap dan lampu belum dinyalakan. Tidak ada Eliza. Tidak ada dada bidang dan perut _sixpack_, tidak ada Eliza. Tidak ada pengakuan aneh. Tidak ada Eliza. Hanya ada Ludwig.

Gilbert menghelai napas lega, menepuk kepala Ludwig, lalu berdiri menyalakan lampu. Kepalanya masih berat, apalagi kalau memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mimpi buruk. Itu mimpi paling buruk. Amit-amit. Gilbert mengelus tengkuknya yang merinding.

"Sem?"Ludwig memanggil lagi.

"Apaan? Makan? Bentar," Gilbert menyeret kakinya yang berat menuju dapur, membuka kulkas, mengambil sebuah tempat makan kecil berisi makanan untuk Ludwig, lalu memanaskannya dengan microwave.

Gilbert memegang kepalanya, makin panas.

.piip.

Gilbert membuka microwave, membawa tempat makan berisi makanan hangat itu lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Nih," Gilbert memasangkan celemek kecil di leher Ludwig, menggendongnya dan membawanya duduk di sebelah Gilbert di sofa.

"Remote mana?" Gilbert melihat ke sekeliling. Ludwig ikut mencari, lalu merangkak ke ujung sofa, mengambil remote dan menyerahkannya pada Gilbert.

"Danke," Gilbert menyalakan tv, memindahkannya ke saluran anak-anak dan mulai menyuapi Ludwig yang asik menonton.

"Seem? Gak makan?" Ludwig berbicara dengan mulut setengah penuh.

"Ntar. Lud habis ini langsung tidur ya," Gibert menyuapkan suapan terakhir lalu melap sekitar mulut Ludwig.

"Nih minumnya. Sekarang tunggu kakak di depan kamar mandi, gih," Gilbert berdiri, berjalan sempoyongan menuju dapur, menaruh piring kotor di bak cuci, merendamnya dengan air, mengambil popok di kamar dan menyusul Ludwig ke toilet.

Selesai mengganti popok, mereka keluar kamar mandi. Ludwig berlari lebih dulu ke kamar. Gilbert berhenti, menahan tubuhnya dengan dinding. Kepalanya sudah sangat berat sekarang. Harusnya semua pintu sudah di kunci, tadi. Semoga saja sudah. Kepalanya tidak bisa di ajak berkerja lagi.

Dengan keyakinan rumahnya sudah aman sekarang, ia masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu dan merebahkan diri di sebelah Ludwig yang sedang kesusahan membuka selimut.

Gilbert menarik selimut hingga terbuka, lalu membentangkannya hingga menutupi mereka berdua. Gilbert sudah akan tertidur saat di rasakannya tangan kecil Ludwig ada di pipinya.

"Panas…." Ludwig menekan pipi Gilbert. Dalam gelap bisa dilihatnya kening adiknya berkerut.

"Karena gua cowok _hot_, Lud. Dah, sana tidur,"

"Hot?" Ludwig mengulang, tapi tidak ada pertanyaan lanjutan karena kakaknya sudah mendengkur.

* * *

Gilbert terbangun. Rasanya dingin sekali… Ia meringkuk, berusaha mengusir dingin. Tapi rasa itu semakin nyata, giginya kini gemeletuk. Sepertinya apa yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Mana sekarang sekujur tubuhnya terasa gatal...

Gilbert memandang adiknya yang masih tertidur. Gawat, bisa-bisa si Lud ketularan. Bukan gimana-gimana. Kalau ni bocah sebiji sakit, bisa-bisa dia yang diciduk gak becus jaga adik.

Gilbert duduk, meraba meja di sampingnya mencari ponsel.  
"Telpon ambulance… kayaknya berlebihan deh… Mana nomornya gak inget lagi… Udahlah, telpon Antonio aja," Gilbert menaruh lengan kirinya menutupi mata, berusaha mengurangi rasa panas di matanya sedangkan tangan kanannya memencet tombol hijau dua kali.

"Selamat datang di mailbox nomor xxoxxxooox. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setalah nada. Beep",

"Halo, Nton, gua kayaknya ketularan sepupu lu deh. Badan gua meriang. Tolong secepat mungkin ke sini ya, jemput adik gua. Kalau udah nyampe miscall. Sorry malem-malem," dan Gilbert membiarkan tangan itu terkulai lemas.

* * *

Gilbert membuka mata. Ada rasa dingin di keningnya.

"Sorry. Ke dinginan, ya?" suara itu. Suara itu lagi.

"Eliza?" Gilbert masih setengah sadar.

"Ya? Gimana?" ada tangan yang membetulkan letak kompres di dahinya.

"Eliza… cewek kan?" Gilbert masih mengigau.

"Iya lah.". Gilbert membuka matanya, dan benar saja ada Eliza di depannya. Rambutnya berantakan, diikat sekenannya, menggunakan piyama yang di lapis dengan jaket, kacau sekali. Sial. Gilbert kembali menutup matanya. Tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha, ampun, Elz… Kayaknya gua emang gak bisa berantem ama lu lama-lama,"

"Hm?"

"Gua dari tadi mimpiin elu. Sekarang juga gua mikirin lu lagi ngerawat gua. Sial. Si Antonio kayaknya udah dateng dan gua malah mimpiin Eliza yang ngerawat gua,"

"Lu sakit-sakit masih ngajak berantem, ya?" kini kompres di turunkan hingga menutupi matanya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Enggak kok Elz. Serius. Gua Cuma mau minta maaf. Lu gak tau segimana senengnya gua keluar dari asrama karena artinya gua bisa ketemu sama elu. Banyak banget yang pingin gua certain dan banyak hal lain yang pingin gua omongin,"

"Contohnya?" si Eliza jadi-jadian menyahut.

"Hum… Gua berhasil ranking 1 kemarin lulusan. Berarti gua gak malu-maluin amat kan jadi temen?"

"Hahaha," sosok itu tertawa, tertawa seperti bagaimana Eliza yang Gilbert ingat.

"Gua juga kangen tawa itu, Elz. Selain karena isi asrama gua cowok amit-amit semua.

Lu tau gak? Pinginnya gua pas kemarin gua balik, kita bisa main keluar gitu. Terus gua tanya, 'gimana kabar lu, Elz? Lu makin cantik aja deh' terus mungkin lu bakal nonjok gue terus kita ketawa bareng-bareng. Tapi lu malah datang sambil bilang mau nge _date_ sama Roderich. Lu bukannya nanya tentang gua… Tentu aja gua kecewa, bahkan buntutnya malah marah. Dan sayangnya gua ama lu jadi berantem, bahkan berhari-hari…",

"Gua… gak maksud… Maaf," sosok itu menjawab dengan suara Eliza.

"Hahaha. Coba aja kalau lo nyata, Elz. Bukannya sosok mimpi gua. Tapi gak mungkin juga, ya… Gua Cuma cowok _clumsy_ yang bahkan setiap ketemu lu malah menyulut pertengkaran baru,"

"Enggak kok. Lu… Gua bangga kok sama lu.. Udah ah. Sekarang tidur,"

"Lucu juga. Gua kan lagi tidur. Tapi ok, mungkin kalau gua tidur di sini, gua di dunia nyata bakal bangun,"

"… Ide bagus,".

Dan tidak ada suara-suara lagi. Gila. Kalau di mimpi begini bacot gua banyak juga, Gilbert merenung. Mungkin kalau ketemu beneran dia seharusnya bisa seberani ini...

"Eeeh, Ludwig jangan ke sini,",

"Asem?",

"Iya, kakak lu yang asem itu lagi sakit. Ntar ke tularan loh,",

Dan kening Gilbert mengerut.

"Ketularan?"

"Iya. Ntar kayak asem. Ada bentol-bentolnya. Ayo ayo sini main sama kak Francis aja,",

Makin berkerut.

"Hush! Udah cukup sepupu gua jadi korban. Udah sini aja yuk, Lud, sama kak Antonio,",

"Apaan maksud lu korban,",

"Yaaa. Pokoknya gua gak mau masa depan Ludwig tercemar.",

"Eeeh!",

Cukup.

Cukup.

"BERESEEEK!" Gilbert bangkit. Dengan beringas ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Francis dan Antonio sudah siap saling memusnahkan, adiknya Ludwig hampir nangis, dan kompres jatuh dari keningnya.

"Eeeh, Gilbert," Francis berjalan dengan centilnya menuju ranjang Gilbert.

"Lu kenapa gak cerita belum pernah kena cacar?" Antonio berbicara dari tepi pintu sambil menggendong Ludwig.

"Gak kepikiran juga," Gilbert mengambil kembali kompresnya, menghempaskan dirinya kembali rebah dan menaruh kompresnya kembali di dahi.

"Tuh, kak Gilbert gak papa, kan? Yuk, nonton tv," Antonio membawa Ludwig menjauh dari kamar.

"Tadi ayah gua udah meriksain lu. Kemungkinan besar ini emang cacar. Tapi biar pasti darah lu lagi di periksa. Mau makan sekarang gak? Ada obat nih. Sambil nunggu ganti baju dulu deh," Francis menaruh satu set baju di pangkuan Gilbert .

"Ayah lu? Meriksa? Ambil darah? Seriusan gua gak nyadar ada siapa aja yang dateng,".

"Makanya makan sekarang, terus minum obat. Gua udah masak buat lu,",

"Ok. Si Lud?",

"Udah. Dia udah makan. Pinter banget deh," Francis bangkit lalu meninggalkan Gilbert.

Gilbert mulai mengganti baju saat ada yang memanggil.

"Sem?" wajah mungil Ludwig terlihat di dekat pintu, mengintip takut.

"Jangan ke sini dulu, Lud",

"Asem… Marah? Lud gak nangis…"

"Mana mungkin gua marah sama anak _awesome_, Lud," Gilbert mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Gih, sana, temenin kak Antonio nonton tv. Dia suka acara Barne* juga loh,"

"Eh.. Iya, Lud. Kakak suka tuh acara Barne*. Coba-coba, tunjukkin kakak dong," Antonio datang, lalu menggandeng Ludwig.

"Nton, tolong tutupin pintu. Gua mau ganti baju,"

"Ngapain di tutup. Kayak ada aja yang mau liat badan tipis begitu,"

"Lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati, bro. Buru tutup,",

"Ok, ok," pintu di tutup.

Gilbert melanjutkan mengganti baju.

"Gua masuk," Francis mengetuk pintu lalu masuk bersama nampan.

"Aw," Gilbert mengangkat tangannya. Benar saja, sudah ada bentol-bentol menghiasinya. Gatal? Jangan di tanya.

"Jangan digaruk. Nta gua bantuin ngolesin salepnya,"

"Iya tau," Gilbert duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Mau makan sendiri atau di suapain?" Francis mengedip.

"Suap sendiri," Gilbert merebut mangkuk itu dari Francis, lalu mulai menyuap.

"Mirip ya…" Francis menarik kursi belajar Gilbert, lalu duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Hmm?"

"Hahaha. Enggak. Gua ke inget seseorang, tapi cewek."

"Kapan sih pikiran lu bukan tentang cewek… Ngomong-ngomong cewek, gua kemimpi Eliza mulu dari kemarin,"

"Achieee" Francis mencolek dagu Gilbert.

"Jijai! Dengerin orang cerita kenapa?",

"Oh iya maaf,"

"Mimpi pertama… Amit-amit. Gua aja ampe merinding kalau ingat. Mimpi ke dua… Rada mending sih. Gua mimpi kalau Eliza ngerawat gua, terus gua minta maaf, gua keluarin semua unek-unek gua…".

"Hum… Termasuk soal lu suka dia?"

"Ya… Enggak juga sih… Tapi seenggaknya gua minta maaf. Gua pengecut, kan? Cuma berani dalam mimpi…" Gilbert menyodorkan mangkuk kosongnya.

"Thanks,"

Francis tersenyum, "Lu mau nambah?".

"Enggak. Mana obatnya?"

"Nih," Francis membuka beberapa obat, menaruhnya di telapak tangan Gilbert.

"Banyak amat," Gilbert memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut, sebelum meminumnya.

"Udah gak usah protes. Oh iya, kemungkinan Gilbert bakal di taruh di rumah Eliza dulu. Gua sama Antonio bakal gantian jaga di sini. Gimana?",

"_Nice,_".

"Ini salepnya. Ntar bagian yang susah gua bantu masangnya," Francis memberikan kotak berisi salep berwarna biru.

"Selama gua mampu, dan selama pilihannya cuma elu atau Antonio doang, gua bakal berusaha sendiri,"

Francis keluar kamar sambil tertawa.

"Francis!" Gilbert berteriak saat teringat sesuatu.

"Apaan?" Francis mundur, memandang Gilbert heran.

"Si Eliza tau gua sakit?"

Dan mendadak Francis tertawa, tertawa puas.

"Justru... dia... yang pertama tau. Lu bego sih. Yang kemarin malam lu telpon si Eliza. Terus dia nelpon gua, nanyain ayah gua bisa meriksain elu apa enggak dan pas gua ke sini dia lagi ngejagain Ludwig,"

"Wot?" Gilbert buru-buru mengecek hpnya. Bingo. Nomor yang kemarin dia hubungi nomor Eliza.

"Selamat ya, _Mr. Clumsy_," Francis kembali keluar.

"Eh? Eh? Berarti yang kemarin beneran, dong? Francis! Francis! Oi! Jangan-jangan lu ada lagi pas gua ngigo... Eh! si Antoni juga? Francis! Oi!" Gilbert berteriak panik pada punggung Francis yang keluar kamar sambil tertawa.

* * *

*nangis*

susahnyaaa

akhirnya update juga

maaf lama *excuse basi*

ngemeng-ngemeng tanggal 25 bentar lagi ya?

yeaaah! season limaaa, segeralah dataaang

suki suki oye oye *weeboo kumat*plak**

makasih yang udah baca, nunggu, review, fav, alert,

uhum.

oh iya, ini rada buru-buru... tolong periksain kali ada yang salah ya *nyusahin*

makasih :D

Balas review!

**Kitsune Syhufellrs**

Lanjuuut :D

**N and S and F**

iya.. masih... tapi.. gitu...

maaf...

ok... faster as.. as..

...

maaf... T-T

**Sindy Beilschmidt**

lempar aja

silahkan. sepatu gratis sebelah sana *tunjuk stand*

**dance in storm**

nuuuiinuuiinuii  
alertnya bunyi tuh :D

ini ada update :D

spa bel? fufufu. wani piro? *taboked*

Guest

adik? adik saya... jadi cowok ganteng, jadi cewek cantik juga... lebih pinter dari saya lagi...

T-T

aku mau luddy jugaaa

**Strawberry'Lawllipop**

sir yes sir -w-\

**Violetta Ametist**

hetaday sering-sering aja cari informasinya mulai bulan juli-an

acaranya biasanya oktober *kalau liat tahun-tahun sebelumnya*

updaaate! d

**aster-bunny-bee**

makasih review dan kunjungannya juga mu,um

**nana.0.o**

iya... saya akui fanfic ini gak rapih... kadang geleuh sendiri liatnya -_-

hehe. makasih masukannya :D

**Kagamine Yukimura**

di sini. formulirnya di sini, biaya pendaftarannya di sini *nunjuk*

hueee. *kedip balik*

ma..makasih d


End file.
